


you're wild, i don't find you crazy at all

by waferkya



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waferkya/pseuds/waferkya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In cui Saras, tra le altre cose, fa il modello di nudo, e Juan Carlos dipinge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're wild, i don't find you crazy at all

**Author's Note:**

> Se non l'avete già fatto, andate a spargere cuori e coriandoli e (soprattutto) a rifarvi gli occhi sulla [cover art](http://archiveofourown.org/works/789722) che mi ha fatto il Def. ♥

È pieno inverno, sono due giorni che un vento freddissimo frusta ininterrottamente le strade di Barcellona, e Juan Carlos è in ritardo. Vanessa era già scesa quando lui s’è svegliato, perciò non c’era nessuno a dirgli di non perdere due ore a colazione con Marc, poi il tram s’è fatto desiderare, e prendere la bici con questo tempo gli è sembrato un azzardo, perciò, quando inforca il corridoio del terzo piano del dipartimento di Belle Arti, Juan Carlos è intirizzito, già stanco nonostante siano a malapena le nove, e ha un fianco dolorante perché una signora, in metropolitana, non la finiva più di pungolarlo inavvertitamente con il manico dell’ombrello.

Juan Carlos odia la metropolitana e i ritardi e il vento, ma di buono c’è che, perlomeno, era già abbastanza rassegnato fin dall’inizio al fatto che sarebbe stata una giornata del cazzo: oggi cominciano la pratica di disegno di nudo dal vivo. C’erano un milione di alternative: avrebbero potuto usare delle fotografie, delle riproduzioni di qualche dipinto di Michelangelo, o quegli inquietanti manichini iperrealistici che stanno lì buttati nello scantinato dall’alba dei tempi e cui nessuno osa più nemmeno avvicinarsi, o avrebbero potuto _usare Internet_ , per l’amor di Dio, e invece Reneses s’è messo in testa di fare le cose perbene, ha detto, e s’è procurato un modello.

Nel senso, un modello vivo. Una forma di vita senziente, un essere umano in carne ed ossa — non di silicone e polistirolo come i malvagissimi manichini, — _una persona_. Un uomo. Che sarà nudo, nel bel mezzo dell’aula in cui di solito non accade niente che sia più entusiasmante di qualche ardita composizione di pomodori e girasoli; un uomo che sarà nudo e che Juan Carlos e Marcelinho e Vanessa e tutti-gli-altri-tizi-di-cui-Juan-Carlos-ricorda-perfettamente-i-visi-ma-non-i-nomi dovranno ritrarre.

Juan Carlos si sente avvampare al solo pensiero e, per l’ennesima volta, soppesa l’idea di spacciarsi per malato e latitare per tutta la durata di quest’insulso progetto di Reneses.

A disturbarlo nel profondo della sua sacrosantissima quiete non è tanto la nudità in sé, — dieci anni nello spogliatoio di una squadra di pallacanestro anestetizzerebbero pudori ben più robusti di quello di Juan Carlos, — quanto, piuttosto, l’idea di dover fissare un completo sconosciuto, nudo, in compagnia di una dozzina di altre persone che fanno lo stesso. È la cosa più vicina ad un’orgia che Juan Carlos riesca a concepire, e che siano coinvolti i suoi compagni di corso e _il suo professore_ basta a fargli tornar su la colazione.

Scapparsene a casa è un sogno irrealizzabile, tuttavia, soprattutto perché si renderebbe necessario un secondo giro in metropolitana, e Juan Carlos preferirebbe la morte; e preferisce, quindi, aprire la porta dell’aula e condannarsi a patire indicibili sofferenze sotto forma di mortale imbarazzo per il resto della mattinata.

La prima cosa che nota è che il modello è già arrivato, e sta chiacchierando col professor Reneses. Tutti quanti sono già in aula, in realtà, ma hanno lasciato a Juan Carlos il suo cavalletto preferito, quello accanto alla finestra e vicino vicino alla cattedra, un po’ defilato sulla sinistra, perciò lui sgattaiola lì più silenziosamente che può. Vanessa gli fa lo sgambetto, quando le passa accanto, quasi riuscendo a farlo capitombolare lungo disteso sul pavimento, ma il professor Reneses è tutto concentrato sulla conversazione, e non s’accorge di nulla.

Juan Carlos raggiunge il suo solito posto, butta la tracolla per terra, sospira; Marce, dall’altro lato dell’aula, agita una mano in segno di saluto e lui replica con un cenno e forse un quarto di sorriso. Va a recuperare una tela, poi, perché tutti ne hanno una davanti, la sistema sul supporto, tira fuori l’album per gli schizzi e l’astuccio — che ha lo stemma del Barça stampato su un lato e la cerniera difettosa e Juan Carlos se lo porta dietro dalle elementari, principalmente perché Pau ne ha uno uguale e non si sarebbero mai rivolti la parola, se non fosse stato per quella coincidenza, — e piazza strategicamente anche quelli. Deve togliersi il cappotto e la sciarpa, a quel punto, perché improvvisamente si rende conto che l’aula è calda abbastanza che potrebbero cuocere vasi di creta sul pavimento.

Alla fine, si concede di sbirciare il modello, un signore, un uomo, un _tizio_ , che in fin dei conti non gli pare neanche troppo più grande di lui, ma che ha un viso prepotentemente straniero e gli occhi di un colore chiarissimo, che potrebbe essere grigio o azzurro o verde. Juan Carlos riesce a vedere a malapena il suo profilo, — la fronte marcata, gli zigomi affilati, la punta rotonda del naso, un accenno di labbra piene, — e si morde l’interno di una guancia, curioso.

Reneses sbatte le mani.

«Beh, Saras, se sei d’accordo, direi che possiamo cominciare,» annuncia. _Saras_ — decisamente straniero, allora; sarà per via dei suoi occhi gelidi, ma Juan Carlos pensa immediatamente ad una distesa immacolata di neve, — annuisce, e poi, quando il professore gli indica il ripostiglio in fondo all’aula, dove c’è abbastanza spazio per ospitare una festa di laurea, scrolla le spalle.

«Non c’è bisogno,» dice, e la sua voce è morbida e cupa, di una ruvidezza buona, come una barba strusciata gentilmente contro il collo, ma Juan Carlos si scalcia quel pensiero assurdo via dalla testa perché non ha senso concentrarsi sui suoni, dato che non ha ancora imparato a ritrarli.

Reneses ride, allegro, come se la risposta di Saras non l’avesse sorpreso; neanche si sogna di dare ulteriori istruzioni, ma sguscia via dal semicerchio di studenti per sistemarsi alla cattedra in angolo e non essere di disturbo, e Saras, senza darsi pensiero del pubblico, comincia a spogliarsi.

Si sfila la cintura, e la sistema con cura sopra il lungo cappotto nero appoggiato sulla cattedra; sbottona i jeans con uno scatto del pollice, poi, e neanche abbassa lo sguardo, e, quando Juan Carlos gli osserva meglio le mani, si accorge che sono grandi, le dita lunghe e snelle che sarebbero perfette per uno studio.

Saras siede sulla cattedra per slacciarsi gli scarponi, e si ritrova immerso in una pozza di luce fredda e chiarissima; Juan Carlos annaspa per un istante, poi ha già in mano una matita morbida per fermare il gioco di colori e ombre che si rincorrono sul viso di Saras, la stoffa soffice del maglione che segue ogni linea tesa del suo torso, e la verità è che vorrebbe avere una macchina fotografica. Quando schioda gli occhi dal foglio, perché non è sicuro di aver capito la forma del naso di Saras, si accorge di avere il suo sguardo addosso.

«Non barare,» dice Saras, con giusto l’accenno di un sorriso furbo. Juan Carlos sente le orecchie caldissime, e potrebbe essere colpa del riscaldamento, ma è più probabile che non lo sia.

«Mi annoio,» scolla, alla fine; Saras abbaia una risata bella e musicale, e salta giù dalla cattedra, scalzo — Juan Carlos tenta come meglio può di imprimersi nella memoria l’immagine dei suoi piedi pallidi che spuntano dall’orlo scuro dei jeans. Due minuti e già gli sembra di avere abbastanza materiale da poter disegnare per un’eternità.

Saras si toglie il maglione tirandolo via da dietro la schiena, con un gesto fluido ed elegante che Juan Carlos gli invidia tantissimo; la stoffa grigio scuro è un mucchietto morbido sulla cattedra, Saras si sfila la maglietta leggera che portava al di sotto e, naturalmente, ha un corpo bello da togliere il fiato, e che, più di tutto, non sembra vero: i pettorali pronunciati e la linea dritta dei fianchi e il rilievo discreto degli addominali potrebbero appartenere ad una statua, non fosse per la rada peluria biondiccia che quasi accompagna lo sguardo ai capezzoli scuri, all’orlo dei jeans — e non c’è niente di normale neanche nella sicurezza con cui Saras, prima di sfilarsi i pantaloni, si gratta una costola, tranquillo, distratto, come se non ci fosse nessuno, nell’aula, a parte lui.

La sua schiena poi è uno schiaffo in piena faccia, e Juan Carlos è piuttosto sicuro che neanche con una vagonata di carboncino e tutto il tempo del mondo riuscirebbe a catturarne la forma deliziosa, la fermezza delle spalle, la linea della spina dorsale e le fossette là in basso e — Juan Carlos è un professionista; due respiri profondi con solo il bianco della tela davanti, e Saras non è più invitante di una natura morta.

Juan Carlos ha vent’anni; Saras s’infila i pollici sotto l’elastico dei boxer, li tira giù, e lo guarda negli occhi.

 

Vanessa sfoglia distrattamente il quadernone di schizzi di Juan Carlos, e ad ogni pagina le sue sopracciglia si arrampicano un po’ di più lungo la sua fronte. Lui sta sbocconcellando il panino al prosciutto più insipido della storia, e ogni volta che la guarda, e vede la sua espressione farsi progressivamente più maliziosa, si sente andare a fuoco.

«La smetti?» mugugna, cercando rifugio in un sorso d’acqua. Vanessa neanche alza gli occhi dai disegni.

«Sono impressionata, Juanca,» dice, lisciando l’angolo di un foglio. «Visto com’eri impegnato a fare gli occhi dolci al buon _Saras_ , non pensavo saresti riuscito a disegnare così tanto.»

Juan Carlos diventa color peperone, lascia andare il panino e tenta di mettere insieme una replica arguta, ma ha la gola secca, nonostante abbia appena finito di bere; viene salvato, tuttavia, dall’arrivo di Marc, che si lascia cadere stancamente su una sedia accanto a Vanessa.

«Odio l’universo,» annuncia, abbattendo le braccia sul tavolo e mancando di un soffio appena la bottiglia di Juan Carlos. «Ma non è nulla di grave, perché l’universo odia me. Quindi siamo pari.»

Juan Carlos sorride tra sé. «Che hai combinato?»

Marc si tira su di scatto, oltraggiato, e poi subito dimentica ogni dignità ingiuriata, perché butta un’occhiata all’album che Vanessa sta ancora guardando, e quello catalizza immediatamente tutta la sua attenzione.

«Vane,» dice, sgranando gli occhi e sporgendosi un po’ per vederci meglio. Juan Carlos già si sta nascondendo il viso tra le mani. «Gran bel cazzo, complimenti.»

Vanessa ride, si sistema una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio.

«Veramente è roba di Juanca,» dice, indicandolo; Marc guarda Juan Carlos, poi l’album — che è aperto su un frontale maledettamente dettagliato, e accidenti a Saras che era così bello, appoggiato alla cattedra con le mani, le gambe divaricate come in un’offerta, la testa inclinata di lato in modo da adombrargli gli occhi, e un’erezione che Juan Carlos potrebbe aver accentuato un pochino, perché, d’accordo, Saras non era _così_ eccitato, però non è che se la sia inventata dal nulla, — poi Juan Carlos, poi l’album.

Juan Carlos ha incrociato le braccia sul tavolo e ci ha seppellito la faccia, perciò la sua voce suona ovattata quando mugola, «Uccidetemi ora.»

Marc scoppia a ridere, si allunga a dargli una pacca dietro la schiena.

«Su col morale. Avessi un quarto del tuo talento, Juanqui, lo sai che passerei la vita a disegnarmi pornazzi, quindi tranquillo che nessuno ti giudica,» dice, e Juan Carlos geme, affranto, perché il pensiero di essere normale quanto Marc non lo consola per nulla.

«Grazie,» biascica, comunque, alzando la testa, e poi guarda Vanessa, ma è così imbarazzato che più che il viso, le osserva il mento. «Posso riavere l’album?»

Lei, magnanima, gli rende l’ostaggio. Marc ride, e ruba un morso al panino di Juan Carlos.

«Purché non ti ci chiudi a chiave nel bagno,» dice, guadagnandosi un’occhiata truce alla quale, placido, replica con una linguaccia.

 

Juan Carlos avrebbe dovuto dare ascolto a sua madre che sognava di vederlo a Medicina con Pau; le autopsie sono una cosa orrenda, ma con ogni probabilità restano meno traumatiche di quattro ore di nudo dal vivo. Soprattutto perché è un po’ difficile che il tipo di cui hai appena osservato cuore fegato e polmoni ti capiti davanti in mezzo a un corridoio, mentre i modelli hanno la snervante tendenza ad essere vivi. E a gironzolare.

E a incontrare Juan Carlos che stava tornando dalla sua prima spedizione alla macchinetta della giornata.

Saras dice, «Ehi,» e si sfila una mano dalla tasca del cappotto per fare un cenno, ed è tutto molto superfluo, perché Juan Carlos s’è impietrito nell’istante in cui ha riconosciuto la linea del suo naso — e come diavolo avrebbe potuto non riconoscerla?

«Ciao.»

Saras si ferma a distanza di a malapena due passi, il che è decisamente inappropriato, ma Juan Carlos potrebbe ridisegnare a occhi chiusi e con una precisione disperata ogni centimetro del suo torace, per cui magari è un po’ tardi per preoccuparsi della buona forma.

Juan Carlos si rende conto di essere leggermente più basso di Saras, e si ritrova ad esserne infastidito, anche se non capisce bene il perché — è più basso della maggior parte dei propri amici, e la cosa non è mai stata un problema. Ripensa, allora, al corpo muscoloso di Saras che gli abiti pesanti camuffano e livellano, nascondendone le forme esatte, e che però lui non riesce a smettere di vedere. Saras non si muove e Juan Carlos non riesce a togliersi dalla testa la sua schiena ampia, corrugata dalle scapole e addolcita dalla curva dei fianchi, delle natiche rotonde.

Saras sembra supremamente divertito, per qualche ragione, come se sapesse precisamente cos’è che Juan Carlos sta pensando. Juan Carlos, dal canto suo, ha il cuore che gli romba impazzito nel petto, ma le dita ancora gelate, e le serra attorno al bicchiere di cappuccino caldo.

«Volevi qualcosa?» domanda, più brusco di quanto non intendesse, ma va bene anche così.

Saras sorride.

«Come ti chiami?» chiede, con gentilezza. Juan Carlos stringe le labbra.

«Juan Carlos.»

Saras gli porge la destra, e Juan Carlos si barcamena un istante col cappuccino prima di riuscire a stringergliela; la presa di Saras è ferma e forse un briciolo troppo forte, la sua mano enorme e caldissima intorno a quella di Juan Carlos. È surreale, presentarsi così a qualcuno di cui hai visto ogni centimetro di pelle, e Juan Carlos è vagamente a disagio perché si rende conto che l’unico modo di equilibrare la situazione sarebbe mostrarsi nudo a propria volta, ma non ha la minima intenzione di fare una cosa del genere, né in questa vita né in nessuna delle prossime ottocentomila.

Saras non sembra toccato dall’assurdità del momento, ma, d’altra parte, non è che ci si possa aspettare delle reazioni emotive sane e ordinarie da uno che va tranquillo a denudarsi davanti a intere classi di studenti.

Juan Carlos beve un sorso di cappuccino per darsi qualcosa da fare, ed è dolorosamente consapevole del fatto che Saras non gli schioda gli occhi di dosso.

«Posso vedere i tuoi disegni?» domanda, alla fine; Juan Carlos tossicchia, il cappuccino che quasi gli va di traverso, e col pollice si ripulisce una traccia di schiuma dall’angolo della bocca.

«Come?»

«Posso vedere i tuoi disegni?» chiede Saras, di nuovo, candidamente, per quanto candido può essere il lupo cattivo. «Non per forza quelli di stamattina. Sono solo curioso.»

Juan Carlos ci pensa su un istante, si strofina una mano contro la nuca; porge a Saras il cappuccino perché glielo tenga — ma devono avergli scritto in fronte alla nascita ‘Prego, Servitevi Pure’, perché Saras, come prima Marc col panino e chiunque altro nell’esistenza di Juan Carlos, si sente autorizzato a prenderne un sorso, — e si bilancia la tracolla su un ginocchio, cercando di ricordare se ha qualcosa di decente con sé.

Alla fine, s’arrende e opta per fargli vedere uno degli schizzi di stamattina, perché che cazzo, quantomeno potrà rifugiarsi dietro la scusa che ha dovuto fare tutto di fretta e che Saras è un modello di merda. (Solo che Saras è un modello fantastico, e non è solo per il corpo ridicolo che si ritrova, è davvero capace di stare immobile in posa e al tempo stesso offrire una gamma infinita di sfumature di _tutto_ , perché ha un viso troppo espressivo e gli occhi troppo limpidi e tutto il resto di lui è assolutamente impudente.)

Juan Carlos offre al giudizio di Saras l’album spalancato, allora, e la verità è che ostenta più spavalderia di quanta non ne possieda davvero, perché se in generale gli importa poco del giudizio altrui, a meno che non sia strettamente tecnico e strettamente esatto, stavolta è diverso, perché si tratta di Saras — del suo _soggetto_ , e Juan Carlos sarebbe un po’ mortificato se non dovesse piacergli per nulla.

Riabbassa l’album dopo quello che gli pare un tempo più o meno adeguato, e quando sbircia il viso di Saras, incontra un sorrisino soddisfatto e ammirato che lui s’affretta a far sparire bevendo un altro sorso di cappuccino; Juan Carlos si concede di rilassarsi, contento.

«Non male,» ammette Saras, controvoglia, e sta recitando una parte e i suoi occhi lo tradiscono grandiosamente, per cui Juan Carlos decide di assecondarlo e china la testa, modesto. «Però un po’ più di pratica non guasterebbe.»

Juan Carlos inarca le sopracciglia, sorpreso.

«Pensavo di non dover barare.»

«Dammi il cellulare,» dice Saras, con un ghigno pieno e smaliziato. Juan Carlos obbedisce istintivamente, come davanti al padreterno; si riprende in cambio il bicchiere e beve quel che resta del cappuccino, mentre i pollici di Saras volano sul touch screen. Quando gli restituisce il cellulare, la rubrica di Juan Carlos è aperta su un nuovo numero — _Šaras_ , c’è scritto, e Juan Carlos arriccia il naso.

«Come si pronuncia?»

« _Sharas_. Ma ormai sono abituato a Saras.»

Juan Carlos annuisce, riconoscente per le piccole grazie della vita, perché è piuttosto sicuro che non sarebbe mai riuscito a dirlo giusto senza rendersi ridicolo almeno un milione di volte.

«Di dove sei?» domanda, allora, perché sarà pure un disastro con la conversazione spicciola, ma la curiosità nasce spontanea persino a lui. Saras fa un sorriso lupesco.

«Kaunas,» dice. Juan Carlos riflette per un istante, poi annuisce.

«Lituania. Ti facevo russo.»

«C’era l’Unione Sovietica, quando sono nato,» replica Saras, e non riesce — forse non ci prova neppure — a nascondere una certa sorpresa; si aspettava che Juan Carlos non avesse la minima idea di che posto nel mondo stesse parlando, e Juan Carlos si morde le labbra, si stringe nelle spalle.

«Mi piace la pallacanestro,» spiega. Il ghigno di Saras torna, ed è ancora più predatore di prima.

« _Garbe savo tikim, visi, Kauno Žalgirio fanai_ ,» canticchia, la voce arrochita e assurdamente sensuale, e poi si sporge abbastanza che Juan Carlos potrebbe contargli le ciglia, e magari dovrebbe persino, magari è un’informazione che gli tornerà utile. «Accompagnami a prendere un altro cappuccino, Juan Carlos a cui piace la pallacanestro.»

 

Siedono sul davanzale interno di uno dei finestroni del secondo piano, a quattro passi dalle macchinette, circondati da una selva di biccheri vuoti color nocciola, quando alla fine Juan Carlos si fa coraggio e la smette di rincorrere sciocchezze.

«Ok. Perché mi stai parlando?» chiede, giocherellando con un filo di cotone sfuggito alle cuciture della sua tracolla. Non è che voglia fare il sostenuto, perché in quel caso non avrebbe appena trascorso tre quarti d’ora a chiacchierare di cazzate; è solo che gli sembra assurdo avere addosso tutta l’attenzione di Saras, e vuole capire perché.

Saras ride, per niente risentito della sua scontrosità.

«Non è ovvio?» domanda, vagamente canzonatorio. «Sei carino.»

Juan Carlos apre la bocca per protestare, ma non gli viene in mente nulla di intelligente, per cui la richiude e gonfia le guance, arricciando le labbra in un broncio.

«Non mi incanti,» brontola, e Saras, dopo averlo osservato per un lungo momento, dà un sospiro teatrale.

«E va bene, mi hai smascherato,» ammette, e gli si avvicina un po’; la luce pallida che prepotente investe la finestra gli scolorisce anche gli occhi, che sembrano quasi di ghiaccio. «Aíto mi ha parlato di te.»

Juan Carlos raddrizza la schiena.

«Com’è che lo conosci?»

«È un amico,» risponde Saras, stringendosi nelle spalle. E si avvicina ancora. «Hai mai notato che quando attacca a lodare qualcuno, non c’è proprio modo di farlo star zitto?»

«Non capisco cosa c’entra, comunque,» mugugna Juan Carlos, tentando disperatamente di non incontrare lo sguardo di Saras col proprio, perché perlomeno quella è una cosa che può controllare, non come il rossore che sente allargarglisi sulle guance e le orecchie e il collo come una macchia di inchiostro.

«Mi ha detto del tuo problema di spazio, Juanqui,» dice Saras, la voce morbida come una carezza. «E si dà il caso che posso aiutarti.»

Juan Carlos, al diavolo l’imbarazzo, si volta di scatto a guardarlo, sgranando gli occhi; vivere con Pau e Vanessa e Marc è fantastico, e l’appartamento che condividono è economico e carino e funzionale e munito due bagni, il che è la più grande benedizione nella storia dell’uomo, ma è anche decisamente _piccolo_. Juan Carlos ha a stento lo spazio per conservare i propri disegni, e abbozzare cose sull’album più striminzito che possiede quando il tavolo della cucina non è altrimenti occupato, ma sono mesi che non dipinge fuori dall’aula di Reneses, e non è esattamente comodo dover attraversare mezza città ogni volta che le dita gli prudono per la voglia di chiudersi intorno a un pennello — tanto più che l’ispirazione di Juan Carlos è un po’ una stronza, e l’università non è aperta di notte.

Se Saras gli sta offrendo uno spazio per tenere le sue cose e possibilmente usarle, al diavolo la possibilità che sia un serial killer, Juan Carlos è pronto a buttarsi tra le sue braccia. Figurativamente.

«Stai scherzando.»

«Vivo da solo, ho un soggiorno enorme praticamente inutilizzato,» Saras si stringe nelle spalle, ma non c’è niente di casuale nel modo in cui sta guardando — fissando, mangiandosi con gli occhi, — Juan Carlos. «Aíto dice che sarebbe una buona idea.»

«È un’idea _geniale_ ,» soffia Juan Carlos; Saras ridacchia, e lo invita a passare a trovarlo in qualsiasi momento.

 

Vanessa scoppia a ridere così di cuore che _scalcia_ , e una pantofola le vola via dal piede, tracciando un grazioso arco per tutta la stanza.

«Juanca,» ansima, tentando di riprendere fiato e asciugandosi gli occhi con le mani. «Juanca, ti sei fatto letteralmente adescare.»

«E non ha manco dovuto usare la scusa della collezione di dischi,» conviene Marc, molto seriamente, e il fatto che sia spaparanzato in poltrona con una coperta decorata di gattini sulle ginocchia lo rende al tempo stesso ridicolo e infinitamente inquietante.

Juan Carlos usa il cuscino dietro cui stava nascondendo la faccia per colpire Vanessa che ha ricominciato a ridere, e lei, per scansarlo, rotola giù dal letto. Pau torna dalla breve spedizione in cucina con una confezione di birra — la seconda della serata, — e un pacco di popcorn, e riprende il proprio posto d’onore alla testa del letto (che poi sarebbe di Marc), con la schiena contro il muro e Juan Carlos che subito sguscia tra le sue ginocchia.

«Mi trattano male,» si lagna, incrociando le braccia al petto, e Pau ridacchia.

«Marc, chiedi scusa.»

«Ma scusa di che? Ho solo fatto un’osservazione pratica, quindi passa i popcorn.»

«Chiedi scusa.»

I due fratelli si scrutano a lungo in silenzio, Pau tranquillissimo e Marc pronto e convinto a piantare capricci per sempre — finché non s’arrende.

«Vabbè. Scusa, Juanqui, ’sto tizio non ha la minima intenzione di infilartisi nelle mutande,» dice, alzando gli occhi al soffitto e senza neanche sforzarsi di sembrare convinto. «Posso avere i popcorn ora?»

Pau annuisce, magnanimo, e gli lancia la busta; Vanessa intanto si è sistemata per terra, ha recuperato due birre dalla confezione e, dopo averle stappate, ne offre una a Juan Carlos.

«E quindi quand’è che vai a non-vedere la sua collezione di dischi?» domanda, con un ghigno.

Juan Carlos beve un sorso di birra, e poi ne beve un secondo perché che diavolo, e poi si mette a tentare di scollare l’etichetta dal vetro freddo, e poi rinuncia, e appoggia la bottiglia sul comodino.

«Ci sono già andato,» biascica, alla fine, sottovoce, e Marc _strilla_ e Vanessa ride e Pau gli fa una carezza compassionevole dietro la nuca.

«Chi sei tu, e cosa ne hai fatto del mio illibatissimo Juanqui?!» salta su Marc, spargendo popcorn un po’ ovunque; Juan Carlos diventa paonazzo e non ha più cuscini da lanciare, ma ci pensa Vanessa, solo che, considerato quanto sta morendo dalle risate, la sua mira è un po’ pessima, e manca la testa di Marc di circa mezzo metro.

«Deficiente,» mugugna Juan Carlos, piazzandosi il mento sulle ginocchia e mettendo il broncio. «E comunque non è successo niente. Ha un bel soggiorno, domani porto le tele e un po’ di roba, e vediamo se la cosa funziona.»

«O se il coso gli funziona,» commenta Marc, sollevando un indice; Juan Carlos scuote la testa, e lui gli fa un sorriso enorme. «Juanqui, non smetti mai di stupirmi. Ti voglio bene.»

«Ehi,» dice Pau, con dolcezza, e Juan Carlos tira su il naso per guardarlo. «Serve un fischietto anti-stupro?»

Juan Carlos gli tira uno schiaffo contro una tempia e sbuffa, però è un pochino pochino pochino divertito, e il pensiero di Saras comincia a spaventarlo; Pau sa leggerlo meglio di chiunque altro, e lo stringe più forte.

 

Juan Carlos ha con sé un borsone da palestra che pesa un quintale, e una busta di plastica enorme piena di tele e fogli e tutto quello che nel borsone non c’è entrato; Saras viene ad aprirgli la porta con addosso il pantalone largo di una tuta e una maglietta bianca a mezze maniche, slabbrata ai bordi. Sta bevendo, da una tazza enorme, qualcosa che profuma intensamente di arancia, ed è bello e ha l’aria di essersi appena svegliato — anche se è pomeriggio, — e, quando mette a fuoco Juan Carlos, arriccia un pochino le labbra.

«Buondì,» dice, e si fa da parte per lasciarlo entrare. Juan Carlos abbozza un sorriso imbranato e scivola dentro — la casa è tiepida, ma non abbastanza da giustificare la maglietta di cotone leggero di Saras.

«Uhm. Dove mi sistemo?»

Saras fa spallucce.

«Dove vuoi, _vaikas_ , è quello il punto,» dice. «Lo spazio che vedi è inutilizzato.»

 _Vaikas_. Juan Carlos arriccia il naso al vezzeggiativo; Saras l’aveva usato anche ieri, e una rapida genuflessione all’altare di Google è servita a confermare i sospetti che Juan Carlos già aveva: Saras lo chiama ragazzino, e non è molto carino da parte sua.

D’altra parte, però, Saras gli sta anche praticamente salvando la vita e la carriera, per di più senza chiedere nulla in cambio, dunque qualche privilegio a caso se l’è guadagnato; Juan Carlos annuisce tra sé senza fare commenti e mette giù il borsone, appoggia la busta con le tele contro la parete vuota del soggiorno di Saras e poi comincia a spacchettare il materiale.

Saras lo raggiunge dopo due minuti, gli offre una tazza di tè e una mezza dozzina di biscotti al cioccolato impilati su un fazzoletto. Juan Carlos gli sorride da sotto in su.

«Serve una mano?» domanda Saras, dando un’occhiata curiosa alle valigette di legno impilate ordinatamente nel borsone.

«Non ti disturbare,» mormora Juan Carlos, distratto dai biscotti; Saras gli dà un colpetto amichevole contro il piede, e indica l’unico arredo della stanza, un’enorme poltrona di pelle sistemata vicino alla finestra.

«Mi trovi lì a leggere,» dice, e Juan Carlos ridacchia.

«Grazie,» replica, vagamente sarcastico perché wow, se Saras non gliel’avesse detto di sicuro non sarebbe _mai_ riuscito a trovarlo, però è anche sincero.

Saras annuisce, e ciabatta via.

 

La tela bianca è lì ferma e Juan Carlos le sta seduto davanti, ancora più immobile di lei; più la guarda e più gli sembra che tutto quel pallore, tutte le infinite possibilità che la stronza gli offre, siano, in fondo, un insulto. Juan Carlos ha la testa vuota, asciutta ed irriempibile come una vasca da bagno senza tappo, e la tela lo sfotte, senza nemmeno dovergli parlare.

Saras, dalla cucina a vista sul soggiorno, lo osserva, curioso.

«Sei sicuro che star lì a fissare quella cosa ti aiuta?» dice, dopo un po’, abbandonando l’isola centrale e raggiungendo Juan Carlos, scalzo, perché aveva fatto lo sforzo di infilarsi le ciabatte solo in onore dell’ospite, ma il proposito è tramontato in fretta.

«Di solito funziona,» replica Juan Carlos, tutto rigido perché si vergogna abbastanza di essere un così palese fallimento, e sta cominciando ad irritarsi.

Saras si siede per terra accanto a lui, piegando una gamba per appoggiarci su il mento, pensieroso.

«Non sta funzionando,» commenta, alla fine, con gentilezza. Juan Carlos sbuffa una mezza risata.

«Ma non mi dire.»

Saras gli offre un ghigno asimmetrico e scrolla le spalle.

«Di che ti stupisci? Non è che il vuoto abbia molto da offrire. A meno che tu non sia una volpe artica, una distesa di bianco è l’ultima cosa che dovresti desiderare.»

«Volpe artica ci sarai tu,» rimbrotta Juan Carlos, debolmente, e ancora non schioda gli occhi dalla tela. Saras ridacchia, allunga una mano per staccare un batuffolino di polvere che si era aggrappato al maglione di Juan Carlos, proprio su una spalla.

«Dico solo che dovresti pensare a qualcosa che vuoi; concentrarti su quello, invece che sul niente,» mormora, e neanche prova a nascondere la propria soddisfazione quando Juan Carlos, lentissimamente, si volta verso di lui — gli guarda gli occhi e si lecca le labbra e gli guarda le labbra, per un istante, e arrossisce, serra i pugni.

«Per esempio?» gracchia, distratto a stringere la mano destra intorno alla curva del fianco di Saras.

Saras sorride, quando le dita di Juan Carlos si arricciano sotto l’orlo della sua maglietta, cercando la pelle.

«Posso toglierla, se vuoi,» soffia; Juan Carlos lo tocca con un briciolo in più di forza, come se stesse saggiando il rilievo dell’osso, prima di ritrarsi lentamente.

«No, va bene così,» dice, alla fine. «Mi ricordo.»

Saras si arrende con un cenno elegante del capo e, mentre si rialza, Juan Carlos sta già riempiendo il bianco di ombre a matita.

 

Juan Carlos abbandona in fretta la tela per svolgere un rotolo di carta per acquerelli lungo almeno un metro; carponi sul pavimento, inforca le cuffie e, con chissà che canzone nelle orecchie, si mette a lavorare. È come il primo respiro di un annegato rianimato a suon di schiaffi; Juan Carlos sgrana gli occhi e gli sembra di non riuscire a muoversi abbastanza in fretta, di non poter star dietro al milione di idee che gli scoppiano nella testa come fuochi d’artificio. È libero e contento e disegna e basta e la matita, il pennello tra le sue dita sono l’unica cosa reale che gli resta.

Saras è soddisfatto di poterlo osservare, per un po’, ma l’improvvisa ispirazione di Juan Carlos è troppo e gli fa crescere un urlo dentro il petto; alla fine Saras non riesce più a star fermo, e dal cassetto delle posate tira fuori una vecchia polaroid. Juan Carlos non si accorge di niente, neppure quando Saras, dopo il secondo scatto, decide di non averne abbastanza, e va a prendere la reflex ed esce sul balcone per cercare l’angolo giusto.

 

Tre ore e Juan Carlos ha ricoperto l’intero foglio con una sinfonia di immagini che gli erano rimaste incastrate in gola per troppo tempo — c’è Vanessa addormentata sulla spiaggia quest’estate e quel film dell’orrore che Marc ha voluto a tutti i costi guardare due settimane fa e persino la signora con l’ombrello di ieri, anche se Juan Carlos l’ha semidisciolta in un’allegoria un po’ cattiva della morte. Siede sui talloni, — ha scalciato via le scarpe da qualche parte tra il drago e il profilo distorto di Barcellona, — e osserva, curioso, quello che ha combinato.

Saras ha messo via la macchina fotografica e ha rifatto il tè; offre a Juan Carlos la sua tazza appoggiandogliela sulla testa, ma senza lasciarla andare. Juan Carlos gli sorride, ancora, da sotto in su, ma Saras sta guardando il disegno, i disegni.

Alla fine, con un piede accenna alla sezione ispirata dall’horror, alberi scheletrici dipinti a china che si torcono in figure di corpi umani.

«Ad Aíto farei vedere questo.»

Juan Carlos annuisce. Quel pezzo piace anche a lui.

 

Juan Carlos è a casa di Saras ogni volta che non ha lezione, adesso, e Vanessa e Marc non hanno smesso di fare battute idiote, ma perlomeno sono rimasti tutti e due senza parole quando Juan Carlos ha portato a casa il primo dipinto finito; Pau non si sbilancia in giudizi, limitandosi a offrire un sorriso e un abbraccio extra ogni volta che Juan Carlos si degna di ricomparire tra le quattro mura della loro stanza, ma il fatto che ancora non gli abbia fatto trovare un fischietto anti-stupro sopra il cuscino è probabilmente un buon segno.

Un giorno capita che Juan Carlos, che sta approfittando dell’appartamento di Saras da quasi una settimana, e domani hanno la seconda sessione di nudo dal vivo, oh Cristo santo non ce la può fare, morirà d’imbarazzo o si renderà ridicolo o — un giorno capita che Juan Carlos sta andando a prendere il tram, ha le mani macchiate di duemila colori e, quando alza gli occhi dal marciapiede, gli si para davanti agli occhi la Stazione di Francia.

È il tramonto, il cielo è incredibilmente arancione e la luce attraversa a coltellate i finestroni della stazione, accendendo i marmi all’interno di riflessi dorati; Juan Carlos si ferma, incantato, e nelle orecchie gli esplode l’assolo di chitarra di Slash a metà di _November Rain_ , e gli viene _un’idea_.

Ha appena lasciato l’appartamento di Saras, ma non ci pensa due volte a fare retromarcia; lungo il tragitto gli vengono più o meno un milione di dubbi, ma Juan Carlos stringe i denti e si costringe a proseguire.

Saras viene ad aprirgli la porta con un sorriso asimmetrico, che si scioglie in un’espressione sorpresa quando Juan Carlos gli piazza sotto il naso una busta di plastica da cui emana fortissimo l’odore di pollo alle mandorle.

«Stavo per chiederti se t’eri dimenticato qualcosa, ma mi pare evidente che non è così,» dice Saras, accettando la busta. Juan Carlos è rosso in viso e struscia un piede sullo zerbino.

«Scusa,» mugugna, e, quando si strofina la punta del naso, le dita sporche di tempera lasciano una traccia blu scuro. «Non voglio disturbare di nuovo.»

Saras alza gli occhi al soffitto. «Entra, muoviti. Prima ti metti a dipingere e prima possiamo cenare.»

 

Mangiano il pollo e il riso al curry e gli involtini primavera — Juan Carlos ha indicato cose a caso sul menù del ristorante cinese, e a quanto pare ha scelto bene, — seduti sul pavimento, con la schiena contro il muro e l’odore dei colori a olio ancora forte nell’aria nonostante abbiano tenuto la finestra aperta per mezz’ora.

Juan Carlos osserva i propri lavori, dall’altra parte della stanza, e si morde le labbra; Saras lo distrae punzecchiandogli una guancia con le bacchette («Che razza di persona possiede delle bacchette ma non un divano?», ha commentato Juan Carlos in proposito, e Saras ha fatto un mezzo inchino e ha risposto, «Sarunas Jasikevicius, al vostro servizio»).

«Passami il pollo,» dice, e Juan Carlos si sistema tra le gambe incrociate la scodella di riso per porgergli il cartone col pollo. Saras pesca una mandorla e la mastica, pensoso; quando deglutisce, Juan Carlos osserva il movimento del suo pomo d’Adamo, e il profilo pronunciato della gola di Saras gli fa tornare in mente domani, il che gli fa tornare in mente una curiosità che gli ronza nel cervello da quando si è reso conto che Saras è praticamente sempre a casa.

«Saras, uhm — ma tu che fai?» chiede, impacciato. Saras, a metà di un boccone di pollo, inarca un sopracciglio, e Juan Carlos tenta di elaborare, agitando la mano che impugna le bacchette. «Di mestiere, intendo.»

Saras sorride.

«Il babysitter di artisti sull’orlo del fallimento,» dice; Juan Carlos gli fa un sorriso sarcastico, che a giudicare da quanto Saras ride dev’essere la cosa più divertente di sempre. Quando si calma, Saras lo guarda negli occhi con una serietà tutta nuova, e dice, «Davvero non lo sai?»

Juan Carlos è in difficoltà, perché davvero, davvero non lo sa; Saras gli ha rubato qualche altro paio di scatti, nei giorni passati, ma lui non se n’è reso conto neanche lontanamente. Stringe le labbra, mortificato.

«Il fotografo,» sospira Saras, e si stiracchia un po’, inarcando la schiena; Juan Carlos fissa il rettangolo di pelle che per un istante resta scoperto sulla sua pancia, ma è un interesse del tutto accademico. «Il fotoreporter, per l’esattezza. Ma questo era in Lituania, e in America. Adesso sono in vacanza.»

«Sei stato in America?» domanda Juan Carlos, sorpreso; Saras ride e annuisce, rovista un po’ a caso con le bacchette tra il pollo nella scatola di cartone.

«Sono cresciuto lì. Pensilvania, e poi l’università in Maryland.»

«Maryland,» ripete Juan Carlos, arricciando un po’ il naso. «Non c’è una squadra di basket.»

Saras sorride, raggiante. «Sì, invece. _The Terrapins, baby._ »

«Mai sentiti,» s’imbroncia Juan Carlos. Saras fa spallucce.

«Non sono mai stati particolarmente impressionanti,» ammette, sereno.

«Tranne quando c’eri tu, scommetto.»

Saras schiocca le dita. « _Word_.»

Juan Carlos ridacchia. Decide che ci metterà un’infinità di tempo a finire il riso, perché la cena è l’unica cosa che gli rimane per ritardare il momento in cui dovrà tornarsene a casa, e di tornarsene a casa non ha neanche vagamente voglia, e stavolta l’ispirazione non c’entra niente.

Se solo fosse un briciolo meno _illibato_ , si sarebbe accorto da ore — giorni, probabilmente, — che Saras non ha la minima intenzione di lasciarlo andare via.

 

Nella luce fredda della cucina, con addosso quella maglietta bianca, Saras è una macchia pallida come una tela nuova. Juan Carlos si appoggia il mento sulle ginocchia e lo guarda da lontano; non ha idea di cosa fare e la gola gli si chiude in un nodo d’angoscia.

Si tira su in piedi, alla fine, e ficca le mani nella tasca anteriore della felpa.

«Allora vado,» mormora, talmente piano che se l’appartamento non fosse al sesto piano, e quindi lontano dalla strada e perfettamente silenzioso, Saras non l’avrebbe sentito.

Ma Saras lo sente, appoggia i piatti sporchi nel lavello e fa il giro dell’isola che separa la cucina dal soggiono; si ferma, davanti a Juan Carlos, alla sua distanza preferita: un passo e mezzo, e la testa piegata all’ingiù a rubare ancora un po’ di spazio.

«Resta,» dice, sottovoce.

Non ha neanche finito di parlare che Juan Carlos, senza fiato, soffia, «Ok.»

Saras ridacchia, ma non si muove.

Juan Carlos sfila le mani dalla tasca e piuttosto che gli occhi di Saras — che adesso sono decisamente grigi, — gli fissa la maglietta tesa sul petto. Juan Carlos lo sa che Saras avrà pure l’aria di un animale selvatico acquattato nel buio ma, in effetti, non ha nessuna intenzione di azzannargli la gola. Juan Carlos si rende conto del fatto che l’unico pericolo che corre è che Saras gli dia troppo — troppe attenzioni, troppo piacere, troppo; Juan Carlos non è esattamente sicuro che la vertigine che lo aggancia alla nuca sia davvero di paura e non, piuttosto, di anticipazione febbrile. Tornare a casa sarebbe prudente.

Juan Carlos non è una persona particolarmente impaziente, ma quando Saras gli sfiora il mento, sollevandogli il viso, un brivido gli percorre la schiena e così l’istinto di stringersi a Saras il più forte possibile.

Nessuno dei due fa più il minimo movimento, finché Juan Carlos non si lecca le labbra e si sporge lentissimamente, come se temesse di restare bruciato dal freddo; Saras lo lascia fare, inclinando un poco la testa, e aspetta che Juan Carlos si faccia un pochino più insistente, un pochino meno incerto, prima di reagire. Allora gli cattura il viso tra le mani e lo attira a sé, succhiando il labbro inferiore di Juan Carlos prima di strusciare la lingua contro la sua.

Juan Carlos si aggrappa ai fianchi di Saras, e indietreggia finché con le spalle non trova una parete contro cui appoggiarsi; Saras gli si preme addosso, infilando una gamba tra le sue e strappandogli un gemito docile. Il bacio è ancora aggressivo e caldo, Saras lecca e mordicchia e, assieme alla lingua, spinge oltre le labbra di Juan Carlos un pollice. Juan Carlos trema, e il suo modo di chiedere di più è allargare le gambe e inarcarsi più che può.

Saras gli stringe un braccio attorno alla vita, tenendolo fermo e contro di sé; preme il viso nell’incavo del suo collo, gli lascia il segno leggero di un morso e di un bacio.

«Domani abbiamo lezione con Reneses,» mormora, in una specie di ringhio irritato; Juan Carlos si sente uno specchio in pezzi, ma non può non annuire. Saras sospira. «Ti trovo un pigiama.»

C’è una finestra, direttamente sopra il letto, e Juan Carlos si sveglia col viso inondato di luce; mugola, scontento, e tenta di rotolare sulla pancia, ma le braccia che lo stringono intorno alla vita serrano forte la presa — e Juan Carlos si rende conto di avere Saras addormentato contro la schiena.

 _Oh._

Scivola un po’ all’indietro, pigiandosi con più convinzione contro il suo corpo caldo, che è decisamente reale e decisamente lì e, a quanto pare, anche decisamente interessato alla presenza di Juan Carlos. _Oh._ Saras si muove piano, premendo un bacio contro la nuca di Juan Carlos e spostandosi verso l’orecchio, intrufolando una mano sotto la sua maglietta a sfiorargli distrattamente la pancia. _Oh._

Juan Carlos non è estraneo al dormire con qualcuno addosso, tra Marc e Vanessa e persino Pau non è sicuro di chi sia stato coccolato meno nell’infanzia, ma è la prima volta che succede _così_ ; è la prima volta che è con qualcuno che più che piacergli lo fa direttamente impazzire, ed è la prima volta che, senza neanche aprire gli occhi, si rigira piano, e si lascia baciare.

Saras è pigro, tiepido e assonnato; strofina il naso contro la curva liscia della mandibola di Juan Carlos, e gli sfiora l’orlo dei pantaloni, ma non si spinge oltre.

«Buongiorno,» mormora, scoprendogli una spalla per succhiare un segno rosso dove la pelle è più tenera. Juan Carlos rabbrividisce e mugugna un saluto inintellegibile, e poi Saras si preme ancora contro la sua schiena; quando Juan Carlos s’inarca e gli si struscia contro, Saras si ritrae. «Buono, Juanqui. Non voglio dover spiegare ad Aíto perché stare in piedi in mezzo a un’aula piena di suoi studenti me lo fa venire duro.»

Juan Carlos ride un po’, e arrossisce, perché il pensiero di Saras eccitato per lui — in teoria non dovrebbe sconvolgerlo poi tanto, ma insomma, Juan Carlos è Juan Carlos.

Saras arriccia le labbra in una smorfia contenta, lo bacia ancora una volta, brevemente, e poi sguscia fuori dal bozzolo tiepido di coperte. Si stropiccia i capelli corti, dirigendosi in bagno, e Juan Carlos lo guarda — quella maledetta schiena nuda e bellissima che tra due ore dovrà tornare a fissare senza poterla toccare, — e si morde la punta della lingua per impedirsi di chiedergli se magari non vuole compagnia.

 

Saras rimane sotto la doccia un po’ troppo a lungo, ma quando emerge dal bagno è rilassato, grazie a Dio asciutto –- Juan Carlos non sarebbe sopravvissuto indenne al suo corpo imperlato d’acqua, — e profuma di buono; bacia Juan Carlos senza nessuna urgenza, ma Juan Carlos non è altrettanto sereno. Saras si scosta un pochino, struscia il naso contro il suo.

«Buono, o mi servirà un’altra doccia,» dice, divertito.

Juan Carlos gli butta le braccia al collo e lo tira giù sul letto.

 

È pieno inverno, su Barcellona è appesa una coltre di nuvoloni neri che scaricano pioggia e cascate di tuoni, e Juan Carlos è in aula e tempera una matita. Arriva Marce, e gli si siede accanto e attacca a parlargli di questa assurda festa in maschera a cui s’è imbucato questo weekend insieme ai suoi coinquilini, Xavi e Joe; Juan Carlos ridacchia quando c’è da ridacchiare e annuisce quando c’è da annuire e mugugna, quando c’è da mugugnare. Il racconto di Marce non è neanche male, in sé, ma è Juan Carlos ad essere terribilmente distratto dal pensiero di Saras, delle mani di Saras e, più di tutto, dei segni che le mani di Saras gli hanno lasciato sulle cosce stamattina.

Si sente arrossire, e deve mordersi le labbra per impedirsi di sorridere; quando ha incrociato le caviglie dietro la schiena di Saras, e Saras lo ha guardato in quel modo quasi minaccioso, e di sicuro troppo intenso, Juan Carlos ha avuto la netta sensazione che forse la sua prima impressione non era poi così sbagliata — forse Saras è davvero un lupo famelico, forse davvero non vede l’ora di mangiarselo in un boccone. Juan Carlos non riesce a preoccuparsene, finché la pelle ancora gli pizzica per il piacere di sentirsi addosso la stretta possessiva di Saras.

Vanessa arriva assieme ad un gruppetto di ragazze, e non appena si accorge che Juan Carlos è già lì, si scusa e lo raggiunge; appoggia una mano sulla schiena di Marce, che s’interrompe di scatto e le sorride, avvampando.

«Buongiorno, ragazzi,» dice Vanessa, e oggi ha al collo una catenina d’oro lunga e sottile che oscilla a ogni respiro. «Juanca, mi devi un rapporto dettagliato di cosa diavolo hai combinato stanotte.»

Juan Carlos alza gli occhi al soffitto. «Non è successo niente.»

Vanessa schiocca le labbra, scettica; Marce ha gli occhi sgranati e le sopracciglia quasi incollate all’attaccatura dei capelli.

«Che mi sto perdendo?» chiede; Vanessa fa un sogghigno furbo.

«Juanca non è tornato a casa, ieri sera,» spiega. Marce subito si copre la bocca con una mano, premendosi l’altra sul petto, ma non fa in tempo a dire niente, perché il professor Reneses entra in aula, e accanto a lui c’è Saras.

Juan Carlos quasi si strozza col suo stesso respiro quando si accorge che Saras ha in bocca un leccalecca.

 

«Sei stronzo forte,» mugugna Juan Carlos, varcando la soglia di casa di Saras a testa bassa; Saras ride di gusto, gli prende il viso tra le mani e lo bacia, inchiodandolo contro la porta. Juan Carlos risponde al bacio con prepotenza, ansioso di assaggiare per intero la bocca di Saras e scoprire se conserva il sapore del fottuto leccalecca alla ciliegia il cui odore dolciastro, stamattina, quasi l’ha fatto uscire di senno. (L’odore, chiaro; non certo il fatto che Saras continuava a rigirarsi la stecca tra le labbra, o il modo in cui avvolgeva la lingua attorno alla sfera rossissima di caramella, e neanche c’entrano nulla quelle tre occhiate cupe di voglia che Saras gli ha riservato e che Juan Carlos è riuscito a intercettare. Per carità.)

Ma la bocca di Saras non sa altro che di bocca di Saras, e Juan Carlos è insieme deluso ed eccitato; gli s’inarca contro, tanto perché non gli restino dubbi sulle intenzioni che ha, e le mani di Saras precipitano a stringergli d’improvviso il sedere. Juan Carlos ansima, gli stringe le braccia intorno al collo.

«Letto,» gli ringhia Saras contro un orecchio, e Juan Carlos si disincastra dalla sua e dalla propria presa, si libera della tracolla e della felpa già in corridoio, e poi si siede sul bordo del letto per slacciarsi le scarpe. Non è una persona impaziente, non di natura, ma Saras gli ha dato il tormento per quattro ore e già solo stargli vicino basta a far bollire il sangue di Juan Carlos — e adesso Saras è lì che lo guarda e sembra pronto a balzargli addosso e Juan Carlos pensa al suo corpo sotto i vestiti, quel corpo che adesso gli è dato toccare e baciare e stringere e _avere_ , e gli gira la testa.

«Saras,» dice, e Saras lo prende come il permesso di spingerlo giù sul materasso, piazzare le gambe ai due lati dei suoi fianchi e divorargli la bocca.

Juan Carlos tenta di non gemere, non ancora, e finisce per lasciarsi sfuggire un ansito umido non appena la bocca di Saras si chiude su un suo capezzolo; tutto il resto delle sue esperienze — che non saranno tantissime, e neanche particolarmente impressionanti, ma comunque ci sono, — impallidisce in un misero scherzo sotto i tocchi calcolati delle dita calde e lunghissime di Saras, che frugano curiose la pelle di Juan Carlos e Juan Carlos non aveva idea di poter essere così sensibile ovunque.

Saras gli si spoglia davanti agli occhi con la stessa lucida sensualità che usa in classe, ma Juan Carlos scopre che la vera importanza delle cose sta nei dettagli — nel fatto che Saras si spoglia per lui, che sono suoi i fianchi su cui Saras è seduto, che è sua la pelle contro cui scivola la pelle di Saras.

Juan Carlos trattiene il fiato, e quando sfiora le spalle nude di Saras sgrana gli occhi, sorpreso dal sovraccarico di sensazioni; Juan Carlos è abituato a osservare e riprodurre, e sempre da lontano. I suoi disegni cominciano da cose che vede e, qualche volta, da cose che ascolta; ma adesso Saras è suo da toccare, e Juan Carlos si accorge che le sue dita raccolgono particolari che i suoi occhi tralasciano — la grana sottile della pelle di Saras, la durezza esatta dei suoi muscoli tesi, la curva delle ossa al di sotto.

Saras lo osserva, per un tratto, deliziato dallo stupore che Juan Carlos, candidamente, neanche prova a nascondere. Si china a mordergli il lobo di un orecchio, poi, e sorride quando Juan Carlos gli si aggrappa forte alle spalle.

«Non ti fermare,» gli dice, la voce arrochita; ma si puntella sulle ginocchia e intreccia le dita di entrambe le mani di Juan Carlos con le proprie, inchiodandole al materasso, e Juan Carlos lo guarda, perplesso.

«Saras, cosa—»

Saras gli morde il collo, e Juan Carlos singhiozza; _oh_ , pensa, e, quando Saras si risolleva, dopo un attimo di esitazione Juan Carlos appoggia la bocca contro l’angolo della sua mandibola.

«Così,» soffia Saras, soddisfatto, e Juan Carlos si sposta più in basso e apre le labbra e preme in fuori la punta della lingua. Saras sorride, inclina la testa per offrirgli la gola. Juan Carlos bacia, morde, lecca distrattamente e quando non può più proseguire, strattona le mani di Saras, e Saras si lascia cadere di lato sul letto.

Juan Carlos gli gattona addosso e, mentre scopre che la lingua è ancora più sensibile dei polpastrelli, sfiora la cerniera dei jeans di Saras, e glieli sbottona. Saras ha una mano sulla sua nuca, gli accarezza i capelli corti e il rilievo delle vertebre; Juan Carlos esplora curioso la pelle tesa sui suoi fianchi, e Saras si inarca un pochino.

«Juanqui,» mormora, e sposta entrambe le mani a circondargli il viso, gli sfiora le labbra coi pollici. Juan Carlos è arrossito, ha gli occhi lucidi, ma sostiene il suo sguardo e abbozza un sorrisino.

«Ho un sacco di dettagli da studiare,» dice.

Saras ride, gli stringe le guance e gli dice, «Vieni qui,» perché è pure ora che Juan Carlos si lasci guardare.

Juan Carlos obbedisce, anche se non la smette di accarezzare dovunque riesca ad arrivare, con metodo e dedizione; Saras lo ribalta sul materasso, mordendogli ancora il collo, e li spoglia entrambi senza perdere tempo. Juan Carlos è pallido e sottile, quasi minuto in confronto a Saras, e se non fosse per la peluria scura che gli corre dall’ombelico all’inguine, Saras potrebbe perderselo tra le lenzuola come una pennellata di bianco in mezzo alla neve.

 

Juan Carlos non è fatto per le mostre collettive, e ha provato in tutti i modi a spiegarlo al professor Reneses, il quale naturalmente non ha voluto sentire ragioni, quindi ora Juan Carlos è lì, coi suoi tre quadri e il suo flute di plastica pieno di champagne ormai sfiatato, e ogni volta che qualcuno si ferma a fare un commento qualsiasi sulle sue tele o anche solo a guardarle, lui diventa di una tonalità di rosso più intenso, ringrazia maldestramente o maldestramente risponde, se gli pongono qualche domanda; grazie al cielo c’è Pau che non si allontana mai di molto, ma sta lì a pungolarlo gentilmente nella schiena per convincerlo a rivolgere la parola a quella coppietta di ragazze che è mezz’ora che stanno lì a osservare _Il Peccato_ e ridacchiano tra sé e lo guardano di sottecchi.

Juan Carlos è certo di morire da un momento all’altro, e poi in cima al corridoio scorge il professor Reneses, di ritorno dal suo cinquecentesimo giro del padiglione, e chiaramente, incollato al suo gomito c’è Saras.

«Oh, grandioso,» mormora Juan Carlos, e prende un respiro profondo. «Quanto hai scommesso con Marc?»

«Venti euro che Reneses avrà pietà di te dopo due minuti,» replica Pau, serio serio. «Vanessa ha puntato su cinque, Marc è convinto che Reneses sia segretamente sadico e ti terrà sulla brace almeno dieci minuti.»

Juan Carlos annuisce. «Cercherò di rendermi più ridicolo che posso, allora.»

Pau gli sorride, e Juan Carlos si calma un po’.

«Ehi, sei stato bravissimo finora,» gli dice, sfiorandogli una guancia. «E comunque, se è Saras a metterti in imbarazzo, la scommessa non conta.»

Juan Carlos ride, rincuorato, e Reneses chiama il suo nome con entusiasmo esagerato.

«C’è Saras!» esclama, indicandolo; Saras ride e dice qualcosa, e il fatto è che è ingiustamente attraente con addosso il suo dannato cappotto nero, lungo fino alle ginocchia e deliziosamente stretto in vita.

«Ciao,» saluta Juan Carlos, laconico, agitando una mano per aria.

Saras gli si ferma davanti, sempre ridicolmente vicino, e soppesa con un sorriso compiaciuto la giacca di Juan Carlos, la felpa rossa che indossa al di sotto.

«Cappuccetto rosso,» dice, e poi gli prende la mano e, _oh_ , gli sfiora le dita con le labbra, inchinandosi persino un po’.

Juan Carlos è incerto tra il mettersi a piangere o a ridere; Reneses decide per lui, ridacchiando e dando a Saras una pacca sulla schiena, prima di attaccare una litania infinita sui tre quadri di Juan Carlos, e non si rende neppure conto del fatto che Saras, mentre lo ascolta interessato, non lascia andare la mano di Juan Carlos.

**Author's Note:**

> — Aíto Garcia Reneses è l’allenatore che nel 1999 ha portato Juan Carlos Navarro definitivamente nella prima squadra del Barcellona, dopo averlo allenato per anni nel Barça B; è altresì l’uomo che, nel 2000, ha voluto Saras al Barça, provvedendo subito a convertirlo da guardia tiratrice (l’unico ruolo che fino a quel momento Saras avesse ricoperto, con risultati buoni-ish ma non eccezionali) a playmaker, e tutto il resto è storia. #thanksAítobb
> 
> — La storia è ambientata ai giorni nostri, ma Juanca ha una ventina d’anni e Saras, di conseguenza, una ventina più quattro, quindi aggiornate le date di nascita I guess; inoltre, non ha senso che Marc Gasol sia all’università insieme a Juanca & co, perché è di cinque anni più piccolo, ma questa è un’AU e quindi ve lo beccate, facciamo che ha giusto un anno in meno.
> 
> — _Garbe savo tikim, visi, Kauno Žalgirio fanai_ è l’ultimo verso dell’inno dello Zalgiris, squadra di basket di Kaunas, che (secondo Google Translator) significa ‘onorate la vostra speranza, voi tutti fan dello Zalgiris Kaunas’.
> 
> — Il titolo della storia è rubato a _Wolfpack_ dei The Vaccines.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [On Fire ("you're wild, i don't find you crazy at all": a cover art)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/789722) by [MrBalkanophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile)




End file.
